Stinky the Snail
Stinky the Snail is found in all versions of Plants vs. Zombies that have the Zen Garden. He is available for purchase at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $3000 after the Zen Garden is unlocked. He will slowly collect coins in the main Zen Garden area if he is awake. He stays awake for three minutes, before collapsing in a deep sleep again, requiring manual prodding to reawaken. He has a sweet tooth for chocolate, a substance dropped by various zombies. Feeding Stinky a piece of chocolate will cause him to accelerate considerably and stay awake for an hour. In the iPad and iPhone versions of Plants vs. Zombies, Stinky will continue to collect coins after the Zen Garden is closed after being fed chocolate. In the iOS versions of the game, Stinky will collect money while the player is away, but in other versions, he will not do this. In the Android phone and tablet version of the game, Stinky can continue collecting coins while the player is doing something other than viewing the Zen Garden. If Stinky is fed chocolate and the game is either exited or minimized, however, the game will forget that Stinky has been fed chocolate. It will also forget that chocolate has been fed if the player does not check on Stinky within the hour time limit of the chocolate's effect. Even though Plants vs. Zombies 2 has a Zen Garden, Stinky does not return. However, there is another animal instead that functions differently from him known as Bernie the Bee. Audio The sound that plays when Stinky picks up a coin. Gallery Rotating Stinky.gif|Stinky's turning animation Stinky.png|Stinky in the Zen Garden Sleeping Stinky.png|Sleeping Stinky Stinky the Snail insaniquarium.png|Stinky's original appearance in Insaniquarium IMG 0396.PNG|Two Stinkies glitch StinkySnail.PNG|Stinky in the Zen Garden WabbyWabbo8.png|Stinky in the Wabby Wabbo music video (note it has a golden shell instead of brown shell) Stinkyhdipad.png|Stinky in the iPad version PvZDS Stinky the Snail Sprite Sheet.png|Stinky's sprite in the DS port Trivia *In Crazy Dave's hit-single Wabby Wabbo, Stinky has a golden shell. *His first appearance was Insaniquarium, ''another game made by PopCap Games, as the first pet obtained by the player. Additionally, he is stated to be male in the aforementioned game. *He costs the same as Gold Magnet. **Coincidentally, they both share the same purpose, to collect money for the player. *In the iPad version, prior to version 1.9.10, Stinky's and other Zen Garden items' graphics were very buggy. **It was arranged incorrectly and had his correct duplicate next to itself, but the bugged one was the one that collected the coins. **The Marigold sprout's leaves were replaced with Stinky's eyes and the incorrectly arranged Stinky had no eyes. *Although he needs some time to reach the coins and collect them, if the player quits their main Zen Garden (or going to the Mushroom or Aquarium Garden) with a large amount of money not collected, then open the main Zen Garden again, he will collect all of them. This only occurs in the iOS and Android versions of ''Plants vs. Zombies. *He makes a cameo in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare as a customization for the Peashooter. His cameo is as a hat and the name for the hat is called "Stinky the Snail." The hat also comes in silver, gold and diamond variants. **This hat has returned to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 as a customization found in the Millennium Pack. It is still a hat for the Peashooter, but it does not have any variants. **Unlike his other appearances, Stinky has visible pupils on his eyes in both cameos. *He is seen in the loading screen, on top of the percentage number in Plants vs. Zombies Online. *He is a sea snail, despite the fact that he looks and behaves much like a garden snail. See also *Bernie the Bee ru:Вонючая улитка Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition